Thankful For Little Brothers
by cici.mel1978
Summary: Mikey keeps wanting to help and Don tries to keep his temper in check before failing. He complains to April before she says something that makes him grateful for Mikey's "help".


Gratitude - Theme 006

AN and Disclaimer: This was for the 2nd challenge theme tmntflashfic. I still dont own TMNT or any of its characters. Please review, comment and I love hearing from you guys. Hope you all enjoy the story!

* * *

"You need this D?"

Don's brow ridges pinched together as he heard his little brother's voice asking the same question for the upteenth time. At this rate, he'd never get done. Not with the way that Mikey kept talking. Or moving. Or getting in the way. Or just being...Mikey.

Telling the orange masked turtle to go away was on the tip of his tongue, but he was holding his temper in check. Barely.

"No. Mikey, I don't need that," he smiled at his brother, with his teeth tight together before turning back around to face his desk with the smile already dropped.

Mikey had been in the lab since that morning after breakfast. It was nothing unusual and Don thought that on Mikey's schedule to annoy people, he was first on the list and everyday he'd end up more behind than where he felt he should be. He would joke about it but there was tons of stuff that he should be doing and could be doing to help him and his brothers. He didn't understand why Mikey didn't get that.

Don could never fully understand his little brother no matter how hard he tried, and he tried a lot. It never helped that Mikey would always find some way to get Don out the lab and he would always end up doing things that had nothing to do with his work. He was still trying to figure out how Mikey always managed to get him out the lab.

It was perplexing…

He brought his thoughts back to what he was doing before labeling the whole thing under "Mikey is Mikey." as Raph would put it. That puzzle would have to wait for another day.

"What's that?"

"Hm?" Don kept taking notes as his eyes went from one petri dish to another, recording the findings of both. .

"This."

Suddenly, a large greasy finger was in front of him and Don's mouth opened wide along with his eyes. He felt like he was watching that finger move in slow motion.

"No!" Don yelled, drawing out the word, but it was too late. Mikey's finger was in the dish and months of research was now down the drain.

Don's eye twitched.

"D?"

The voice was quiet, almost a squeak, as the felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Don always liked to think of himself as someone who didn't get angry. He prided himself as an individual who didn't get annoyed. He also liked to think of himself as a pacifist.

He loved to think that, even as his blood would boil, he still had expert control. Even at moments where his temper was tested, he liked to think that he was cool, calm and collected.

Unfortunately, his temper could rival his older brother Raphael's at its worst. Right now, it was like a Russian Roulette to determine whether the pacifist would win out or if his own anger would. It was also unfortunate that the gun was loaded and missing only one bullet.

"Yes..." His voice was tight, as he forced a smile while looking at his baby brother who took a few steps back. A few steps that knocked his shell into the wall and down came…

The entire shelf.

Don's eyes widened as he stared at the disaster area that he felt only Mikey could accomplish.

"I got it! I...I can fix this...um..." Mikey looked all around him as he grabbed things and Don sat there and stared with his eyes twitching. His fingers drummed as a blood vessel pulsed near dangerous levels of popping.

"Mikey…" He smiled more or at least tried to. He heard the audible gulp from his little brother and Mikey dropped what was in his hands to the floor as Don felt temper hit the ceiling at the sight in front of him.

Months of work he'd have to redo….

Finish up...

Clean off...

His work had been delayed once again because of the freckle faced shorter turtle.

"Um...yeah?"

"Get. Out."

"But..."

"GET OUT OF MY LAB! Stay out! Don't come back! You ruin everything! Do you have any idea how many months of work that you ruined? Do you?" Don yelled as Mikey's eyes widened and his brother's mouth opened as if he would answered but Don was nowhere near done. "No you don't! You never do! You want to help? Then get out!"

Don's fists were shaking along with the rest of him as Mikey's eyes stayed wide with his mouth hanging open.

"I...I'm...I'm sorry D." Mikey's usually energetic voice was a whisper as Don watched his baby brother slowly move from his spot and to the door. Mikey looked back at him, but Don crossed his arms with the best unwavering gaze he could muster.

"I won't come back." Mikey added as he quietly closed the door behind him.

For a few moments, Don felt guilty for snapping before reminding himself that Mikey deserved it for the mess that he caused. Don sighed as he went to get cleaning supplies and gloves.

Cleaning the mess and making sure it wouldn't cause any permanent issues or create a fume of some kind had taken most of the day. More time that he wouldn't get back and less time on other things that he needed to perfect. More time spent to get back on track and redo months of lost work. He frowned as he let out a deep sigh, plopping down at his desk before looking around.

It was quieter than normal, not even outside of the lab could he hear many of the usual noises that would be made by his brothers. There was no Leo and Raph having their usual at least three times a day argument, nor any sound from Mikey.

 _Maybe he'd be able to make a bigger dent in his work than normal._ He smiled at the thought of how much work that he could get done in the silence.

Getting out his notes and a pencil, he tapped it against the notebook before glancing at the door again. It was really really quiet. He looked at his phone and bought it over to him, not having to scroll through contacts with April's name at the top.

He bought the phone to his ear, listening to it ring as he let out a sigh.

"Hello?" Her voice was a bit sleepy but all her.

"April," he smiled, her voice helped calm the anxiety he was feeling.

"Everything okay?"

"Why does something have to be wrong?"

"Um...because it's 3 in the morning?"

"It's…" Don's eyes went to a clock he had nearby and he frowned at himself. That explained the lack of noise. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize the time. I guess cleaning up took longer than I thought…"

"You cleaned the lab? Didn't you just clean the lab?" April teased.

"Trust me it wasn't because I wanted to. Mikey made his usual mess of things." Don mumbled.

"Oh, was it really bad?"

"It's Mikey. It's always bad."

"Well, maybe he just wanted to spend time with you?"

"I'm always spending time with him. Whenever I'm not with you, he bugs me until I do something with him or the guys. And then I get further behind because I'll be too busy with him and everyone else."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Its…" Don thought longer about it.

"I mean a bit of time out of the lab sometimes isn't a bad thing Donnie. Sometimes I have to drag you away just for a normal date that isn't science or engineering related."

"Am I really that bad?"

"Well...yes. But you're adorable." April laughed.

Don frowned as he thought more about it and the things he said. "Um, April I'll call you back later."

"During waking hours I hope."

"I'll call you before school then?" Don laughed.

"Boyfriend before 8 hours of school. Sounds wonderful. Night Donnie." April's tone was light and playful though it was so late.

"Night." Don tried to smile as he hung up but now he was worried as he made his way out the lab. It wasn't long until he was at Mikey's door. He wondered if he should just wait until later in the morning when everyone was awake. He chewed on his lip before deciding against that and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

He was surprised to hear his baby brother's voice, sleepy, but still awake. He opened the door and looked inside to see Mikey sitting on his bed.

"Have you been to sleep yet?" Don sat on the bed.

"Not yet." Mikey stretched.

"You know how unhealthy that is Mikey. A person needs a certain number of hours of sleep an-" Don stopped himself and looked at Mikey who was paying him active attention or at least trying to. Mikey was always trying though it usually ended in a disaster.

It infuriated him...

Annoyed him...

It…

Made him smile.

It also made him think he was an idiot for not to seeing it before.

"How about a sleepover?"

Mikey looked surprised at the question. "Really?"

"Sure, we can even have a few snacks if Sensei doesn't catch us?"

"Real sneaky D." Mikey laughed then frowned a moment. "But what about your work? You have months and months…"

Don let out a sigh then shrugged. "Who can work when you have little brothers?" he grinned as he saw Mikey's growing smile before going over and hugging him. "Sorry for yelling at you."

"It's okay, I knew you'd come." Mikey hugged him back.

"How'd you know?" Don pulled back with a brow ridge rose.

"Because you're my big bro! You always do." Mikey laughed. "You just need a push sometimes."

Don thought over that, just as he did the phone conversation and remembered every time his baby brother would get him out the lab. Maybe it wasn't so annoying. He smiled and playfully rolled his eyes.

"If I didn't know any better Mikey, I'd think you're the smart one." His tone was loving, happy and most of all grateful.


End file.
